Das Bo Schitt (Character)
"I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not gonna take this anymore!" Das Bo Schitt is a Citizen living in EvoCity. He is the creator of the famous Gmod Idiot Box series and he lives with his friend #1. Biography A citizen who once lived in City 17, now granted his own home by Dr. Breen after the second episode of his pirate TV show, The Gmod Idiot Box was released. The Gmod Idiot Box started out as a pirate television show Das Bo Schitt created, that was accessible through a secret tuning each day at 6:00 PM. The show's original purpose was to boost the morale of the citizens in hopes of battling the combine much more effectively. When a home was raided by Combine officers one day during one of the showings, one particular Metrocop, took notice of the show and enjoyed it, ultimately obtaining the frequency of the show and spreading it around to the rest of the Combine. Eventually, word of it made it all the way back to the citadel. Dr. Breen didn't personally enjoy the idiotic show himself, but because it boosted even the Combine's morale significantly, he gave the show it's own public channel within the city, mostly playing reruns due to slow production, and relocated Das Bo Schitt out of City 17 and into his own home away from regular Combine juristiction as reward for his un-intended deed for all citizens and Combine alike. One day, while Das Bo Schitt was out getting milk, #1 was playing Counter Strike: Source. He killed a player ingame which caused the player to lash out, sending death threats to the Metrocop. Thinking he really meant it, #1 set up a trap, incase he stopped by to murder him. His trap worked, but unfortunately it claimed Das Bo Schitt as he was entering his house, blowing his head right off his body. #1 soon took action by taking his headless body to a nearby Medic, who tried to replace his head. Bo Schitt then requested a mirror and soon went amuck after seeing his untextured face, which was littered with black and purple patches. He then accidentally stuck his head into a blender in the nearby "Will It Blend?" studio, thus creating his new face. Couple of days later, Bo Schitt posted on a website called 'Reddit' showing off his new face. He waited patiently for the upvotes to come in. But unfortunately, he was downvoted. Unbeknownst to him, #1 was standing right beside him. Noticing the downvote, he automatically shoves a blender on Bo Schitt's head. After removing the blender, his face reverted to its original look, and places an icecap on his head. After which, Bo Schitt slowly smiles as the duo throw a wild party. Unfortunately, it does not end well. The next day, he was requested to show his ID to a cop as Bo Schitt went shopping for beer. The cop, assuming Bo Schitt has stolen the ID, throws him into jail. Das Bo Schitt now lives in the quiet neighborhood of "EvoCity" where apparently the first civil protection officer to stumble upon his show shares the house with him. Gallery Screen shot 2013-11-16 at 10.41.36 PM.png|Bo Schitt's ID Card Screen shot 2013-07-10 at 4.09.51 PM.png BoSchitt.jpg Screen shot 2013-11-16 at 10.43.49 PM.png|Bo Schitt getting a "makeover" Screen shot 2013-11-16 at 10.44.33 PM.png|DasBoSchitt with his iconic icecap and original face. Trivia *His original model was Male07.mdl in Garry's Mod. *His old model is also used in DJY1991's "Half Life: Full Life Consequenses" series as 'John Freeman' and in Concerned as Gordon Frohman. *His full name is revealed to be 'DAS BOJANGLEWANGLE SCHITT' *He lives in EvoCity, GT 33333 *In the show, BoSchitt apparently speaks in a similar fashion to Bumblebee from Transformers, both of which use voice clips taken from other media. Category:Characters